Match Point
by QueVeeBee
Summary: He may have won the battle, but she always won the war! Blair and Chuck, and what Blair does in order to seduce Chuck back into her waiting body. Rated M. R


**Hey all! So this is a companion piece to Game Point...obviously :-) It's Blair's turn to play the game, and of course she plays to win. This is much more erotic and Rated M. Double M if possible LOL. Please don't read if you're sensitive to this kind of thing. If not, well then enjoy. I know i did! R&R please! Happy Readings!

* * *

**

Slowly undressing as she reached the foot of the bed, she was careful not to wake the dark-haired man sleeping deeply on before her. She was nervous, anxious, confused as to what her next move should be.

Slipping between the cool sheets she shuddered as her naked skin touched the soft silk. She breathed a sigh of relief as her body pressed against his arm and he remained impervious to her actions. She remained motionless beside him until her heart and breathing slowed and returned to normalcy. Sensing the calm in her body she shifted slightly and traced her fingers down his warm arm.

Chuck felt the slight contact somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, the touch so familiar, so soft, so inviting. Sighing gratefully at whatever fortune had blessed him with this tender contact, he moved closer to the tempting touch. Reaching across the bed, Chuck felt the soft curves of a woman's body and groaned appreciatively in his sleep. Tucking her closer to himself, he wrapped an arm possessively across her stomach and fell back asleep.

Blair felt the heat envelope her as soon as Chuck's arms surrounded her. His breath teased her breast as his head laid on her arm. The fluttering began in her stomach, her body automatically responding to the nearness of Chuck Bass. Blair intertwined his fingers with her own and snuggled closer to him. He'd awaken soon enough.

Chuck's hands roamed lower and caressed a long leg beside him. His mind began to clear and he realized the familiar scent that was around him. _Blair_.

So this was her plan.

Moving slightly, his erection splayed impressively against her thigh and caused Blair to gasp. He was already hard, already ready to claim her. She hoped he didn't push her away this time.

"You smell incredible..."

Blair smiled at the sound of his drowsy voice. "You feel incredible."

"Hoping I can accommodate you?" Chuck whispered huskily against her ear, already awake and aroused beyond belief. Blair Waldorf had actually snuck into his room, undressed, and laid beside him waiting for him to wake up and fuck her. Kudos to her. The lady knew how to play the game well.

"If you don't mind," Blair replied coyly. Turning slightly in his arms she laid facing him, her mouth close to his, her hands shifting between them and moving lower until she reached his penis. "Or we can accommodate each other. I'm open to the endless possibilities," she murmured huskily against his cheek.

He couldn't help himself, leaning in the few millimeters he captured her mouth with his owns just as her hand jerked his dick slowly. He could've come right then and there. The feel of her small hand wrapped around him tightly, stroking him slowly but harshly. He felt as if he was about to unravel in her hands.

"Stop that," he hissed, unwillingly breaking the kiss.

"No..."

He pushed her against the bed and pinned her beneath his weight. His erection nudged against her wetness as she parted her legs willingly beneath him. She was already dripping, warm and coaxing him to sink in deep. He moaned deep in his throat as she rubbed herself against him, her hips gyrating erotically against him.

"Easy. Waldorf stop," Chuck warned as he pulled his weight off of her trying to distance himself from her body.

"I don't want to wait..." Blair pouted.

"You have to. You're going to make me come way too soon."

"Oh. Yeah we don't want that."

"No..." Chuck sighed as he began to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Are you glad I came?" Blair breathed into his hair, her body tingling as Chuck's wet kisses swept across her.

"I shouldn't be doing this with you. I shouldn't let you win so easily," Chuck said between kisses. But he didn't stop. They both knew he couldn't.

"It's not about winning anymore, Bass. We want this. And we both always get what we want."

"You're right. And I do want you. You've been on my mind persistently. Especially at night." Chuck's hands roamed across Blair's slim waist and hips. "I've pictured your legs wrapped around me, your hot pussy wrapped around me, pulling me in, wetting me, pulsing against me. I've pictured your head thrown back in pleasure, your eyes shut and you purring so provocatively against my ear. I've pictured myself taking your nipples in my mouth and sucking them until you're squirming-"

"Shut up! Just do it!" Blair begged, his words sending a familiar pulse that only he could bring.

"If I could, I'd make you leave. You're not suppose to be here. I shouldn't be giving in to you," Chuck said trying to maintain hold of the last strand of reason in his mind.

"You can't and you won't. Let's not fight it anymore," Blair said softly, her voice meaning to soothe and entice him to make love to her. _No, not love. Sex. She wanted sex. _

"Tell me." She knew what he meant. She knew what he wanted.

"I want you."

"That's not what I meant. Tell me what I need to hear," Chuck insisted as his hand moved lower down her body. He spread her leg away from his own and placed his erection right at her entrance. He teased her, penetrating her only slightly, and then pulling away.

"Chuck...please..."

"God, Blair. Just tell me. Tell me how you feel," Chuck begged, knowing that if she didn't say it he would fuck her anyway. Even if she didn't mean it, he would ram his cock so far into her until he filled her to overflow.

"I...Chuck, God I love you, ok?" Blair whispered. She hated him. Hated him for making expose herself to him. She hated being so vulnerable, but she wanted him. She needed him. And it went further than the physical.

"Oh, God yes," Chuck groaned as he thrust to the hilt in one swift movement.

Blair's fingers clawed at his shoulders as the amazing rhythm he set drove her mad. He was moving inside of her with a force that stopped both their breathing. She felt herself coming undone, she couldn't stop the sensation from washing over her. She clung to him fiercely, matching him in the heated rhythm of his body. She'd missed the feel of him for too long. She'd needed him beside her from the moment they'd first made love all those months ago.

He became frantic, his body urging him forward after months of celibacy. It was new to him, this possessiveness, this need to feel love and make love, and now his body seemed desperate to reach fulfillment.

"Faster. Harder. More..." Blair pleaded desperately.

Chuck moaned in response and began to pound into her harder and faster. Too long deprived, he was as impatient as she was and began to drive into her like a man possessed. Her small hands pressed against the small of his back, drawing him closer as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and he felt her coming against him. Shuddering at the feel of her, he thrust deeply two more times...

"Oh fuck! I love you too, Blair!"

...and then found his own release in her shaking body.


End file.
